


Your Heart (and forehead) are an Easy Target

by Zupsgirl1 (Fraulein_Zupan)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Chris is a naughty Santa, Don’t copy to another site, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hijinks & Shenanigans, How The Grinch Stole Christmas references, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Katsuki Yuuri, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Poor Victor's forehead, References to holiday classics, Sassy Katsuki Yuuri, Silliness in a toy store, Toy Stores, chihohohoko2019, ice shows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fraulein_Zupan/pseuds/Zupsgirl1
Summary: Victor arrives in New York City to participate in a holiday ice show at Rockefeller Center, excited to work with all the international skaters in the hopes of making friends outside of competition, however, he’s less than thrilled with the role and routine he’s been assigned. That is, until he meets his skating partner, the shy and adorable Katsuki Yuuri. Victor tries his best to befriend Yuuri, except for reasons he can’t figure out, he’s met with resistance at every attempt.A chance meeting outside of rehearsals, however, helps the pair connect, and Victor’s crush on Yuuri continues to deepen with each passing day. As the end of the ice show draws near, should Victor risk their new forming friendship and take the chance in telling Yuuri his true feelings, before they inevitably must part ways?





	Your Heart (and forehead) are an Easy Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argyros (argentumluna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumluna/gifts).



> A gift for the amazing Luna! You said that you would like some lighthearted fun, so I hope that this fits the bill. I did have to sneak in a little bit of feels though of course, since it's Victor and Yuuri. I really do hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Happy Chihohohoko 2019!! <3
> 
> *Please note that since this story takes place around the winter holiday season, I realize that in reality the skaters would be competing in the Grand Prix during this time, but I have taken some liberties with competition schedules for purpose of the plot. In this story they are currently on a break from competing so as to be able to participate in the ice show.*

Victor was thrilled to get the invitation to participate in the _‘A Very FABULOUS Christmas Spectacular - On Ice!’_ , held at Rockefeller Center in New York City. He always enjoys performing at Rockefeller’s ice rink; something about gliding across the ice under the big tree and all the twinkling lights just makes everything feel so magical. However, that excitement is short-lived once he arrives to find out what role and routine he's been assigned.  
  
“What do you mean I’m _not_ playing Santa Claus?! Shouldn’t I, the five-time world champion, be given the most prestigious role in the show? And have you seen my hair? It’s already the right color, and I was even planning to grow a beard for the part! Seriously, this is the role I was born to play!”  
  
“We’re very sorry Mr. Nikiforov. We didn't know you would've wanted that particular role so much and have already assigned it to another skater, and he’s already been informed, so we’d really hate to have to change it now. However, we did pick out one for you that's really fun and that we think you'll- ”  
  
“ _Who is it?!_ Who did you think could _possibly_ play Santa Claus better than me? I mean... I’m  jolly, aren't I?! You don’t get much more goddamn jolly than Victor Nikiforov!”  
  
He hears the smooth purr of Christophe Giacometti’s voice in his ear and feels an arm slide around his waist. “Victor darling, you really should calm down. Naughty boys don’t get any yummy candy canes to suck on, you know.”  
  
Victor sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Hi, Chris. Sorry, I… I guess you’re right. I’m just really disappointed they assigned the Santa Claus role to another skater. Can you believe they did that?” Victor shoots the poor cowering production assistant another icy glare.  
  
“Oh mon cher, of course I believe it… because they assigned it to me!” Chris winks and gives Victor’s waist a squeeze and leads him a few steps away.  
  
“They did what now?! You’ll have to excuse me Chris, but seriously they picked _you_ … as jolly ole St. Nick? Isn't that... I don't know, going to be traumatizing for the poor kids?”  
  
“Hey come on, I’m going to be a fantastic Santa, you’ll see! Who better to play the man who says ‘ho, ho, ho’ than an actual hoe? Now, why don’t you come sit on Santa’s lap and tell him what you want for Christmas… or better yet, _who_ you want.”  
  
“You know I don’t want any–... you know what? Nevermind.” Victor lets out another long, dramatic sigh. “I suppose you’ll make a fine enough Santa, even if you don’t have the right hair for the job.” Victor lightly ruffles Chris’s bleached blond curls.  
  
Chris lets out a huff, but Victor is sure he’s not actually offended. He extricates himself from Chris’s grasp and walks back over to the production assistant, pasting on the most charming smile he could muster.  
  
“My sincerest apologies, I know none of this was your fault so I’m sorry I blew up at you. I do believe you were about to tell me the role I was actually assigned before I so rudely interrupted?”  
  
The man looks down at his clipboard nervously and clears his throat, making Victor’s stomach sink. He doesn’t have a very good feeling about this.  
  
“Uh… they have you playing… the Grinch. B-but you’re going to be paired up with a really great skater! He's going to be Max, the Grinch's dog-” Victor stops paying attention as his ears begin to buzz with white noise. Just who the hell is running this show that they had the audacity to make Victor Nikiforov, the living legend of figure skating, _the Grinch_ ?  
  
Victor barely mumbles out a thank you as he walks away, needing to just get back to the privacy of his hotel room to sulk a bit. He barely registers Chris’ saucy remark regarding his skating partner — in his typical fashion it’s some comment regarding the guy’s ass but Victor can’t be bothered right now — only giving Chris a wave and a shake of his head as he leaves. Let them think he’s being unreasonable and pouty, he doesn’t care. Victor has given so much of his life over to this sport for so long, and thinks he deserves a little respect, not made out to look like a joke. This is just another sign he’s reaching the end of the road — that the time to let younger skaters with fresh routines and more surprises take over is drawing near.  
  
Settling back in his room with a glass of vodka — he requested the good stuff to be stocked, none of the usual swill found in most hotel mini-bars — Victor tries to calm down and reflect on the situation. The issue is not with the actual story of _‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’_ ; he honestly loved the book and cartoon as a kid (not so much that live-action movie); it’s more that he doesn’t consider himself to be very… well… _Grinch-like_. Sure he’s a bit tired of it all, and can definitely be blunt and snarky at times. The Grinch’s feelings of loneliness, having a loyal dog as his only companion, are also quite relatable, but Victor does try his best to put on a happy face, and takes great pride in making others feel good with his skating. He would never want to steal the holiday joy from others — he would never want to ruin Christmas.

But Victor knows people do enjoy the story of the Grinch. Most get a good laugh from the character’s antics, while the heartwarming ending makes them feel good and reminds people of the season’s true meaning.  
  
As the realization dawns on Victor, he suddenly comes to a decision, jumping up and sloshing a bit of vodka out of his glass. Screw it. He’s going to accept this challenge. He’s Victor- _fucking_ -Nikiforov and as such he will take this role and make it his own. He’ll put his own damn spin on it like the fabulous living legend he is and be the best damn Grinch that the world has ever seen. He will be a gorgeous gay green god and work that ice like it’s a runway with his dog-turned-reindeer — whoever he is — and people will be surprised and absolutely love it. Maybe they’ll even ask him to play the next Grinch when Hollywood no doubt does yet another remake.  
  
Finally feeling at peace, Victor is now once again excited for the show. Rehearsing for weeks with the other skaters will also provide a chance to get to know all of them a bit more now that they won’t be focused on competing against each other. He’s always wanted an opportunity to get closer to some of them, maybe build up some friendships, but being the constant champion tends to make others intimidated. He can now give the skaters a chance to learn that there is more to him than just being Victor Nikiforov, world champion. They’ll see how he enjoys hanging out and having fun, how good of a friend he can be… he hopes they’ll at least give him the opportunity to do so.

 

— — — —

 

Victor walks into the first official meeting with the showrunners and skaters decked out in a green sweater and scarf, shades and a Starbucks in hand — it’s even some kind of special green drink from their secret menu. He also relaxed with a green clay mask last night in preparation.

Victor is not one to mess around.  
  
“Hello citizens of Whoville! Your Grinch has arrived!” Victor smiles as he floats through the door and waves his arm out with a flourish. He takes off his sunglasses to throw a wink towards the skaters already gathered around the large conference table, making them all chuckle, although he notices Chris rolling his eyes, which he chooses to ignore. That’s certainly not very Santa Clausey of him.  
  
The production manager gives him a warm smile. “Good morning Mr. Nikiforov, how are you this morning?”  
  
Victor slides into an unoccupied chair. “Wonderful! I’m all ready to Grinch it up! Look, I’m even wearing green and got myself a green drink. It’s made with something called matcha… I’ve actually never had it before, but I think it’s Japanese and I have to say, it’s really quite tasty… just like everything from Japan is!”  
  
Victor hears a choked up sound coming from the other end of the room and swivels his chair to look down the table. He sees someone bent over the table, coughing into his hand, only a head full of fluffy black hair visible. Another skater he doesn’t recognize is laughing and patting the guy on the back. After a moment the man raises his head and Victor realizes it’s Katsuki Yuuri, Japan’s top senior men’s skater. As Yuuri looks up their eyes meet, however he quickly looks away and blushes. Well, that’s interesting… he must be shy.  
  
Before Victor can think too much about it, however, the production manager calls the meeting to order, providing everyone with details on rehearsal times, particulars of the show, and who has been assigned to which role. Victor cannot help but snicker when it’s announced that Yuri Plisetsky, his rinkmate and the current junior men’s gold medalist, is given the role of Tiny Tim from ' _A Christmas Carol'_. Jeb-Jones, or whoever that guy from Canada is (Victor has never liked him and his cocky attitude), is playing Ebenezer Scrooge. Victor knows that Yuri totally loathes the guy, so this should definitely be amusing to watch unfold, especially since Jack-Jenkins will need to hoist up and carry Yuri around on his shoulders at the end of their routine.

Yuri notices Victor laughing and shoots him a death glare and throws a paper coffee cup at him — good thing it was mostly empty.

Victor learns that the giggling man next to Yuuri is Phichit Chulanont, a young skater from Thailand. He’s been assigned to play Frosty the Snowman, which seems fitting based on the guy’s cheerful manner.  
  
“So for our ‘ _How the Grinch Stole Christmas’_ performance, the role of the Grinch will be played by Victor Nikiforov, as we all already know,” Victor flashes the table a charming smile, winking and holding up his coffee cup as if he’s toasting, “and your dog Max will be played by Katsuki Yuuri. Mr. Katsuki, you will be pulling Mr. Nikiforov around on a sled at one point during the performance. Just to confirm again with you, are you comfortable with this?”  
  
“Uh… yes, th-that will be alright.” Yuuri answers softly in beautifully accented English, and for some reason he can’t explain, Victor’s heart speeds up a bit at the sound. Trying not to dwell on what that means, he glances over at Yuuri and gives him a big grin and waves.  
  
“Hi Yuuri!”  
   
Yuuri looks startled at first, but smiles shyly and gives a small wave back, and Victor softly gasps as he realizes just how cute Yuuri is now that he’s getting a really good look at him. They haven’t actually competed against one another yet, but are expected to this upcoming season, so Victor has watched his performances online, like he does with all potential competitors. He remembers Yuuri because even though he is shaky with some of the technical components, he moves beautifully across the ice and has the grace of dancer, his performances leaving Victor breathless at times.

Unlike the slicked back style Yuuri wears on the ice, his thick black hair is now a tousled adorable mess, and Victor thinks he can easily get lost in those big, beautiful amber brown eyes, which are even more accentuated and large looking behind his bright blue-framed glasses. Victor realizes he must have been staring a bit too long because Yuuri’s cheeks suddenly flush bright red and he ducks his head, causing Phichit to start chuckling again. Victor assumes that Yuuri definitely must be shy, and hopes that he’ll start to warm up once the two of them start working together.

 

— — — —

 

Once the meeting concludes, the room erupts into noise as all the skaters start gathering their things, chatting about the upcoming rehearsals and where to get lunch. Victor tries to hurry out the door so as to catch Yuuri and see if he wants to discuss their routine, however, Chris sidles up and throws an arm around him just before he’s able to make his escape.  
  
“So mon cher, how about we go grab some lunch and I can tell you who I’ve already put on my naughty list?” Chris guides them out the door into the hallway.  
  
Victor rolls his eyes fondly at his friend's antics. “Actually, I was hoping to have a chance to talk some more with Yuuri.”  
  
“Aww that’s too bad, as he’s already left with Phichit.” Victor’s eyes immediately search the hall and see Yuuri rounding the corner, arms looped with Phichit’s, who is talking a mile a minute while typing on his phone. He can’t help the disappointment and twinge of jealousy that flares up inside him. Just how well do Phichit and Yuuri know each other — are they close, as in lovers?  
  
“What a pity… I guess you’re stuck with me instead of the cutie with the booty.” Chris gives him a mischievous smile.     
  
Victor just shoots him a glare and lets himself be ushered off to lunch, half listening to Chris talk about all the people involved in the production and who he’s setting his sights on already. Victor resigns himself to the fact that he won’t get to talk to Yuuri today and can only hope that he’ll have a better chance tomorrow.

 

— — — —

 

Things, in fact, do not go as well as Victor hopes.

Rehearsals get off to a bit of a shaky start; Yuuri seeming to be extremely nervous while practicing with Victor, barely speaking and his skating looking far too stiff, as if he'd rather be anywhere but there. Victor wonders if Yuuri is intimidated being paired up with him, and does his best to ease the tension; smiling warmly and praising his skating often.  
  
Their part of the show consists of two routines; the first of Victor and Yuuri skating to the iconic song, ‘ _You’re a Mean One, Mr. Grinch’_ , while the Grinch has Max help him put his dastardly plan into action, followed by the sleigh ride to the village. The second part is the when the citizens of Whoville, consisting of the whole ensemble cast, come out to sing around the Christmas tree, showing the Grinch the true spirit of the holiday and making his small heart grow three sizes larger.     
  
During Victor and Yuuri’s pair skate, they glide around each other, mimicking Victor sewing and putting on his Santa suit, Yuuri holding a large mirror for Victor to primp with. Victor puts his all into acting as the Grinch, gesticulating exaggeratedly as he spins around the ice, then catapulting himself up into a quad flip to emphasize his excitement once the plan is ready to be put into action. Yuuri then pulls Victor around on the sled, stopping in the middle of the rink to leave Victor and perform his own solo; a beautiful step sequence leading into an Ina Bauer and ending with a triple axel so that he winds up near the back of the sled, cheekily waving to the Grinch just like in the original movie.    
  
Eventually Victor’s constant encouragement seems to help calm Yuuri, and by their third day together he appears surer of himself. Yuuri also begins to settle more into acting, adorably playing up his part of the Grinch’s loyal companion, and soon their routine really starts to come together. Victor is sure it will be a delight for the audience.  
  
Once Yuuri starts seeming more comfortable out on the ice, Victor finally allows himself to swoon a little over how adorable, sexy, and _incredibly strong_ Yuuri really is. A great deal of practice time is dedicated to Yuuri pulling Victor around on the sled, and since Victor is very, very gay, he certainly enjoys the view from behind, appreciating just how hard those arms and beautifully thick thighs are working.  
  
Victor feels his crush growing a little stronger with each passing day, so he decides to dust off his rarely used flirting techniques in an attempt to gain Yuuri’s attention. All his flirting, however, seems to be for naught; Yuuri is still avoiding any attempt at real conversation with Victor, never initiating and only replying in as few words as possible. Yuuri only gives Victor a strange look every time he tries to be witty and seductive, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as if Victor has something on his face.

 

Maybe he’s not being obvious enough and needs to step it up a notch?  

 

“Wow Yuuri, you’re so strong! How are you not exhausted after pulling me around all morning?” Victor practically purrs as they exit the ice one day.

“Well I've been told I have really good stamina. I probably could go all day if necessary.” Yuuri just shrugs and walks away to do his off-ice stretches with Phichit.

Victor just chokes on air and can only stare after Yuuri, watching as that perfect butt walks away. He tries to swallow down the jealousy that's bubbling up in his throat, and turns away as Phichit gets into position on the floor behind Yuuri.

By the end of the first week, Victor is getting frustrated, worrying over what exactly is keeping Yuuri from holding a real conversation with him. Is Victor coming on too strong? Does Yuuri not really like him? Based on his observations, Yuuri is pretty reserved and does keep mostly to himself in general, but talks freely with some other skaters, such as Chris, Leo, Sara, and of course, Phichit, who Victor finally learned is his rinkmate in Detroit. The two are supposedly only close friends much to his relief.  
  
Victor thinks about asking Yuuri if he wants to grab a coffee together after that day’s rehearsal, but before he can even exit the ice Yuuri is already running out of the practice rink at top speed. Sighing to himself, Victor steps off the ice, wondering what more he can do. Once he found out they were going to be partners, Victor started watching videos of Yuuri’s skating again, and it’s evident how talented he is. Some of the moves Yuuri incorporates into his routines do seem to be inspired by Victor himself, but he admits that Yuuri can execute them even more gracefully than he can at times. The way he moves with such musicality, Yuuri must have a dancer’s background. Watching him in skate in person is even better, and Victor feels himself becoming more and more drawn in, feeling as if Yuuri is someone who can understand Victor. He only would like a chance to get to know him more.  
  
Looking around the warm-up area, he spots Phichit sitting on one of the benches, scrolling through his phone. What better way to find out what was going on with Yuuri’s shyness then to ask his friend? Victor put on his skate guards and heads over with a big smile on his face.  
  
“Hi Phichit!”  
  
Phichit looked up, eyebrows raised in surprise but once he notices who’s talking to him, a big smile spreads across his face.  
  
“Hey Victor! How’s it going? You and Yuuri looked great out there today.” He gives Victor an enthusiastic thumbs up and Victor can’t help but laugh.  
  
“Thanks! Yeah, it’s been really great working with Yuuri… he’s a fantastic skater.”  
  
“He is, right? Wow, he’d really be happy to know that you think so… it’d probably make his whole year!”  
  
Phichit’s eyes widen in excitement as if Victor had just told him that he had just won the lottery, which he thinks is a bit odd. Even if Yuuri does take inspiration from him, he certainly hasn’t been acting like someone who would be that excited to hear Victor’s opinion on his skating.  
  
“Oh, you think so? I… I didn’t think he would care that much.” Victor shrugs.  
  
“What do you mean? Of course he would! He’s seriously your biggest fan! He’s been following your skating career for years. You’re his biggest inspiration, in fact-” Suddenly Phichit slaps a hand over his mouth and gasps. “Crap, I said too much. Yuuri is probably going to kill me if he finds out… c-could you please just forget I said anything and not mention it to him?” He mumbles through his fingers.  
  
Victor is taken aback by the confession, but gives Phichit a small smile and dismissive wave. “Sure, no problem. I won’t say anything. But... could I actually ask you something then?”  
  
“Yeah, of course.” Phichit lowers his hand and curiously tilts his head.  
  
“Uh, so if Yuuri really does like me that much, well my skating at least, then why… why does it seem as if he never wants to talk to me? I’ve been wanting to get to know him more, but every time I try engaging with him, either he doesn’t talk much or practically runs away from me.” Victor frowns and gives Phichit a look that he’s sure is desperate and pleading.  
  
Phichit’s eyes widened a bit in surprise at first, but then his expression turns thoughtful as he thinks about Victor’s question. “Hmm… well like I said he’s a big fan, and I do really mean big. Like _huge_ . And I know he’s been super nervous to work with you, so honestly I think he might just be scared of messing up. Yuuri can be really hard on himself, and gets nervous easily, especially before competitions. He’s also pretty awkward and shy normally, so I’m sure you can imagine how it must be for him to not only meet his idol, but then have to work so closely together. Or… maybe you wouldn’t understand.” Phichit huffs out a nervous laugh.  
  
Victor feels his heart sink. Any hope he had of Yuuri wanting to get to know him, even just as a fellow skater and possibly a friend, quickly crashes and burns. Shy and nervousness is something Victor can work with, but hearing how much Yuuri truly admires him doesn’t bode well for them ever getting to a place where Yuuri can feel comfortable and relaxed.  
  
He gives Phichit a half smile and nods. “Okay, I understand now. I’ll try to be more mindful and not push too much since I only want Yuuri to be comfortable and enjoy his time working on the show. Thanks for the information Phichit, and I promise I won’t tell him about our conversation.”  
  
Phichit smiles back, looking relieved that his spilling of Yuuri’s secrets won’t come back to bite him in the ass. They say their goodbyes and Victor figures it’s best to go get some food and ruminate over what he’s learned and his dashed hopes of getting closer to Yuuri.

 

— — — —

 

After grabbing something quick at a nearby cafe, Victor decides to go for a walk to let the cold, crisp air help clear his head. He had been looking forward to this opportunity to really get closer to the other skaters, to show them that he was just another person, hoping for them to see Victor as a bit more human, not this untouchable god of the ice. Victor is flattered that Yuuri is such a fan, honestly, he is, and isn’t even surprised by it really. He’d just foolishly hoped that after all the time they’ve spent together rehearsing Yuuri could be different and maybe actually like Victor as just himself.  
  
Lost in his thoughts and not paying much attention to the buildings, he’s suddenly aware of bright colors and lights glowing from the set of windows he’s passing by. He slows his steps and turns to look at the window displays, realizing that the building looks to be a large toy store. A feeling of giddiness and nostalgia begins to build up within him as he remembers the joy he would feel around the holidays whenever the shops would be decorated, displaying all the fun new toys of the season. Smiling to himself, Victor decides to head inside and take a look around. Definitely a good way to cheer himself up a bit.  
  
The store is bustling with activity. Children running everywhere, dragging their parents from toy to toy, excitement glowing in their eyes and smiles. The store itself is quite large with multiple levels, each floor visible from the opening in the center of the building around a large glass elevator and escalators. Victor is greeted by a large clock tower with a smiling face as he enters the lobby. He takes it all in, welcoming the happy chaos. This is the most magical time of year for children. To think that so many adults forget what it’s like to find wonderment in even the small things is sad, but experiencing it all again through the excitement of children is a beautiful thing. For the first time in a long time Victor muses on whether he will ever have any children of his own one day — will he find that special someone to have a family and grow old with?  
  
Victor wanders through the different toy sections — train sets, video games, stuffed animals — amazed at how big the place is and overwhelmed by the sheer amount of toys. This truly is a children’s paradise. He eventually finds himself in the Legos section where there are multiple demo stations set up alongside huge displays. He’s utterly amazed at the talent it must take to build these. Victor is about to move on when he catches sight of a familiar figure with the corner of his eye. Over at one of the tables is Yuuri, building something and talking with a couple kids that are watching with what is best described as awe. He’s sitting on the floor next to the small table, looking like a giant next to all the tiny children. Victor squints to take a closer look and believes the structure to be Japanese in style — possibly a castle or temple. It’s very detailed and he’s quite impressed with Yuuri’s skill.  
  
_He’s an architectural genius!_ Victor thinks to himself, unable to stop staring. Yuuri’s long fingers look to be quite nimble too as he delicately adds pieces to his building, but Victor quickly tries to push that thought aside. He can’t stop the grin spreading across his face, and no doubt looks like a fool standing there, but watching how Yuuri seems so patient and at ease with the children around him makes Victor’s heart swell with affection.

 _He seems like he’d make a wonderful father_ , Victor’s traitorous brain supplies, and now he knows that thought isn’t going to leave anytime soon, especially not when he was just lamenting to himself about wanting a family of his own.  
  
Seeming to sense that he is being watched, Yuuri suddenly lifts his eyes and lock on Victor’s. Yuuri’s face flushes and Victor feels his own heating up as well. Embarrassed at being caught staring at his crush, he just gives Yuuri a sheepish smile before turning to walk away, looking down at the ground. He feels bad for intruding on Yuuri’s personal time, his chance to be by himself, away from the other skaters, and certainly away from Victor, who he clearly doesn’t want to be bothered with.  
  
Victor is just about to leave the area when he feels a sharp tug on his coat sleeve. He turns to find Yuuri standing there, still blushing adorably and fidgeting, not quite meeting Victor’s eyes.  
  
“Um, h-hi Victor.”  
  
“Hi Yuuri. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disrupt what you were doing. I was just wandering around and wasn’t expecting to run into anyone. You didn’t have to get up and stop, I’ll just be on my way. B-but the building your making looks really amazing.” Victor glances back towards the table, seeing the kids still sitting around Yuuri’s creation, pointing at it and looking with wide-eyed amazement.  
  
Yuuri ducks his head but not before Victor can notice his lips twitch up into a hint of a smile. “Thanks. I’ve always enjoyed Legos. It’s something fun and creative to do, you know?” He shyly glances back up, peeking from under his lashes. “And yeah, I didn’t expect to see anyone I knew here either… b-but that doesn’t mean I’m not happy to see you! Would you like me to show you what I’m working on?”  
  
Victor gives him a big grin and he knows he must look like an excited puppy right now. “Sure, I’d love to see!”  
  
Yuuri’s smile grows wider and motions for Victor follow, which he does eagerly. Now suddenly finding himself with Yuuri’s attention, he can’t stop himself from rambling nervously. Victor suddenly feels an urgent need to keep Yuuri interested.  
  
“I haven’t played with these in so long and usually could only make just basic designs. I’m honestly quite impressed at what can be built with them, all these displays are incredible. Did you always play with these, ever since you were a kid? How did you become so good at it? Do you still play with them? It seems like it would be a really fun hobby.”  
  
Yuuri huffs out a laugh at Victor’s barrage of questions. “Yeah, I used to play with them as a kid. It was calming and used to help clear my mind of other things, especially when I would get too anxious. I was able to just focus on whatever I was building.” They reach the table so Yuuri doesn’t say anything further on the matter. Victor remembers Phichit’s comments regarding Yuuri’s nervousness and files this new tidbit of information away for later.  
  
Yuuri smiles at the children as they move to let him back into their space, and then shows Victor what he was working on. He explains that it’s a replica of the castle from his hometown in Japan, which is actually a facade for a ninja house. Real ninjas! Victor can barely keep his excitement in check as he looks over all the details, hanging onto every word as Yuuri speaks about his home, his tone filled with warmth and something that sounds like longing.  
  
After a few minutes, once all the children are engrossed all their own projects, Yuuri shyly gives Victor a sideways glance. “D-did you want to walk around some more together? I was thinking about checking out the rest of the store.” Yuuri rubs the back of his neck and hesitantly smiles, almost as if he doesn’t expect Victor to take him up on the offer.  
  
“I’d love to, Yuuri. This place really is something else, isn’t it? Makes me quite nostalgic. But are you sure you didn’t want to finish your castle?”  
  
Yuuri smiles and shakes his head. “No, it’s alright. I hadn’t planned on finishing really, it was just something to do to for a little while. Just to decompress after all the rehearsals and everything.”

Victor nods and holds out his hand, indicating for Yuuri to lead the way.

“I know it’s been a lot, and all the skaters together in one place for so long can be a bit overwhelming. I do hope that you’ve been enjoying the experience though?” Victor holds his breath, worried as to how Yuuri will answer.

Yuuri bites his lip for a moment, as if he’s thinking how he wants to respond. “I am enjoying it, but I’ll admit that I was quite nervous at first, however. This is the first time I’m participating in an ice show of this size and caliber. Also, I was worried about meeting you… even more so once I found out we were paired together. To be honest, I’ve always admired you and your skating.” He glances down at the ground.

“Thank you Yuuri, that means a lot… especially coming from you.” Yuuri whips his head back up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion, but Victor continues. “Since we’re being honest I’ll admit that I admire you as well. I’ve seen your skating before and always thought you were breathtaking on the ice.”

“What?! You’ve watched me skate? But when… h-how?”

Victor chuckles. “I knew you were one of the skaters that I’ll potentially be competing against this season, and I always study up on my competitors.” Victor gives him a sly grin. “My coach even specifically said you were one to watch out for.”

“Coach Feltsman told you that?!” Yuuri just shakes his head in disbelief.

“He absolutely did Yuuri, and I’m glad he insisted on it. You really are a fantastic skater. Not only am I happy we have this chance to skate together for fun right now, but I’m really looking forward to skating against you. I’m hoping you will give me a run for the gold like I believe you can.”

Yuuri’s eyes light up as if a fire has been lit behind them, and he sharply nods his head. “Thank you, Victor. I will do my best and promise to be on that podium with you.”

Seeing such determination and confidence makes Victor fill with warmth, and he reaches out and puts a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Good, that’s what I want to hear. I’m looking forward to it.”

 

The smile Yuuri gives him rivals the sun.

 

“So Yuuri, can you tell me some more about… Hasetsu was it? I’m quite intrigued with seeing a real-life ninja house. What other things can I see and do there?”  
  
Yuuri animatedly launches into telling Victor all about his childhood home, how he grew up in his parents’ onsen — which was a hot springs resort — and taking ballet classes which then he parlayed into ice skating after his instructor suggested it. Yuuri spent all his free time practicing with his friends at the local ice rink. Victor can now understand more where Yuuri’s grace and musicality comes from.  
  
As Yuuri continues, Victor can see the initial light that was in his eyes dim a little as he talks about moving across the world to train in America when he was only eighteen. How sad he is to be away from his beloved poodle Vicchan, who from the pictures he has on his phone looks like Victor’s own poodle Makkachin, only much smaller. Victor can only imagine how scary it must’ve been, to have to uproot his life and move away to a foreign country, away from family and everything he’s ever known. He gives Yuuri so much respect for taking all that on and for going after his dreams.  
  
They eventually come to a section that’s filled with all sorts of toy weaponry: laser tag sets, Nerf guns, water guns and the like. Victor intends to keep on walking but all of a sudden he notices that Yuuri is no longer by his side. He stops and looks around in confusion, but freezes when he spots Yuuri a few meters away, legs parted in a wide stance and pointing some kind of gun directly at Victor’s chest.  
  
“Y-Yuuri?” Instinctively Victor’s hands go up in front of him as if that would even help ward off whatever attack Yuuri is contemplating.  
  
Yuuri has a gleam in his eye and gives him a wicked smile. “My, my… wouldn’t it be funny if I took revenge on you for all the abuse you’ve been dishing out to me this past week?” Victor is momentarily confused as to what Yuuri is referring to but the man’s smile gets wider (but no less wicked) and continues before he can question him. “Treating me… your poor loyal dog like a reindeer. Making me have to pull both you and that great big sled all over the place. I think I deserve better than that and it’s about time I get you back, Mr. Grinch, so any last words?”  
  
Victor plays along, taking a couple small steps back. “Hey now, t-take it easy… You know I’m only doing this for both of us. For us to collect all the spoils of Whoville to share together! Come’on buddy… Max you know I never meant to hurt you. W-we’re supposed to be friends, aren’t we?”  
  
Yuuri laughs and takes a step to close the distance again. “Oh, sure we are… so there’s nothing wrong with a little _friendly fire_ then, is there?” Yuuri cocks the gun, which Victor can now tell is definitely one of the Nerf foam dart guns. At least his demise shouldn’t be too painful.  
  
Victor’s glances around, trying to find the nearest weapon so as to arm himself. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a table with a couple other guns piled on it, so he slowly side-steps towards them. However, the movement does not go unnoticed by Yuuri, who launches into action and pulls the trigger. Using a move learned from every action movie he’s ever watched, Victor dives and rolls behind the table, narrowly avoiding Yuuri’s foam bullet. _Take that Bruce Willis!_ He quickly reaches up over the table and grabs the first gun his hand touches, which luckily he finds is already loaded. Peering over the top of the table, Victor sees that Yuuri is now nowhere in sight, probably off hiding so he can get in a sneak attack.

_Alright Katsuki, you’re going down._

Victor slowly moves along the table, staying crouched down, gun poised for attack. Adrenaline is pumping through his veins from the trepidation of knowing that Yuuri can jump out at any second and ambush him. Peering around the corner, Victor sees the blur of Yuuri’s blue coat as he does a low somersault from behind one display to another, situated directly in front of where Victor is hiding. The way he sees it, he has three choices: stay where he is (where Yuuri already knows he’s hiding), duck and roll to the next display and move further away, or sneak back around the far side of his table then go gangbusters and jump out in attempt to pummel Yuuri from the side.  
  
Well, Victor is always one to say either go big or go home, so the choice is obvious.  
  
Quickly crawling back around so as to hopefully not give Yuuri too much time to relocate again, Victor moves to the other corner and prepares to strike. He can just see a small part of Yuuri’s butt peeking out from behind the display (and unfortunately covered by his coat), giving away his exact position, so Victor figures the best plan of attack is from that side. Making sure that no one else is in the line of fire, Victor counts to three then strikes, jumping up and running towards Yuuri, shooting the minute he rounds the display and Yuuri’s crouched form comes into view. Yuuri looks back and notices Victor closing in, letting out a screech and firing back as he tries to scramble away. It’s just a hail of neon orange bullets flying through the air as the two grown men keep trying to hit the other while running and diving behind tables and display shelves. The clicking of their guns and laughter echoes throughout the room.  
  
Victor honestly can’t remember the last time he had this much fun, felt this alive. He feels free to actually let himself let go and genuinely enjoy this moment, playing silly games with Yuuri like they were schoolboys again, not having a care in the world. His stomach is aching in that good way it does when you’re laughing so hard you can barely even catch your breath. Victor is sure that everyone is probably staring at them like they’re crazy, and they might even get themselves kicked out, but right now he couldn’t care less. All that matters is seeing the joy lighting up Yuuri’s face and hearing his shrieks of delight as they do their best to pelt each other with tiny little foam projectiles.  
  
Victor eventually runs out of bullets, but before he can grab for another gun Yuuri corners him against a wall of shelves, holding his gun only a few centimeters from Victor’s forehead and giving him a wide mischievous smile.  
  
“I have one bullet left Nikiforov and guess who’s gonna get it?”  
  
“Oh-ho, I thought it was Mr. Grinch to you? Are you sure you really want to hurt me _Yuuri_ ? Just what did Victor ever do to you?” He purrs Yuuri’s name, giving him his best pout and bats his eyes in a desperate plea for mercy.  
  
“Grinch, Nikiforov, _Victor_ … they’re all one and the same, aren’t they?” Yuuri gives him a wink and Victor gasps.  
  
“You wound me! And here I thought we were just having fun. Well fine then, go ahead and shoot. You obviously think I have treated you unjustly and are hell-bent on stopping my Grinch-ness.” Victor puts his hands to his chest and huffs in mock exasperation.  
  
“Well the sled would definitely be much lighter for me to pull.” Yuuri retorts and Victor’s mouth falls open, shocked. Beautiful and sassy, Yuuri is definitely bad for Victor’s health.

Yuuri’s face softens slightly however, as if he thinks that he might’ve gone too far, and takes a step back, still keeping the gun pointed at Victor’s head. “I’m sorry, that was a bit too mean... please forgive me?”  
  
“Hmm… I’ll think about it if you lower the gun.”  
  
“Oh, alright.” Yuuri concedes and starts to lower the gun. Victor lets out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Before he has a chance to move, however, Yuuri quickly raises the gun again and shoots, hitting Victor’s forehead dead center and leaving him momentarily stunned.  
  
“I... I can’t believe you just shot me! You shot an unarmed man, Yuuri! And right at my forehead no less!”  
  
Yuuri smirks and just shrugs. “It was an easy target.”  
  
Victor dramatically lifts his hands and clenches his chest, gasping incredulously. “Wow! Just _w_ _ow_ , Yuuri. Who would’ve guessed you could be so savage. Although I suppose I should’ve known, for it’s always the quiet ones.”  
  
Yuuri just waggles his eyebrows, eyes sparkling with mirth. Damn this man for being so utterly adorable. Victor feels a sudden urge to pull Yuuri to him and kiss that smirk right off his mouth, but somehow controls himself.  
  
Yuuri moves away and finally drops the gun on a table, then looks around and notices everyone staring at them; some laughing and others with expressions of annoyance written across their faces. He turns back to Victor, teeth biting into his lower lip sheepishly, and grabs him by the sleeve of his coat to drag him out of the room.  
  
“Come on, I want to go check out the video games.”        
  
Victor lets himself be pulled away easily, for he has definitely conceded to the fact that he will gladly follow Yuuri anywhere.

 

— — — —

 

After Yuuri thoroughly kicks Victor’s ass again, this time in both Mario Kart and Super Smash Brothers, he declares that he’s getting hungry. Victor jumps at the chance to not end the night just yet and suggests they both go find some food. That’s how he currently finds himself sitting across from Yuuri in a booth of a cozy diner — Victor couldn’t resist the way Yuuri’s eyes lit up when he mentioned he could really go for some pancakes and bacon. What’s the harm in having a cheat day once in a while?  
  
Victor is happy that Yuuri seems as if he’s more at ease around him now; their time playing in the toy store must’ve helped him to feel more comfortable. Victor counts his lucky stars that they ran into each other when they did, and that he was given the opportunity to finally learn more about Yuuri; to spend time together away from practice and the other skaters. However, it does feel a bit like whiplash how one minute he was feeling down over Yuuri’s aloofness to having the time of his life goofing off and laughing together like they’ve been longtime friends the next.  
  
They hungrily dive into their food once it arrives; pancakes, eggs and bacon for Yuuri, french toast made with thick challah bread and sausage for Victor. It’s rich and delicious and Victor almost chokes on the first bite when he hears the sinful noises Yuuri makes around his forkfuls of food, and silently sends off a prayer to every deity out there for the gift that is Katsuki Yuuri.  
  
The conversation continues to flow easily between them, so much so that at one point Victor thinks nothing of reaching over to take one of Yuuri’s crisp bacon strips off his plate, only to have his hand slapped away. He looks up at Yuuri incredulously, and finds himself receiving a narrowed-eyed glare in return.  
  
“Uh, I-I’m sorry. I guess I was just getting too comfortable.” Victor feels his face heat up and rubs the back of his neck, giving Yuuri what he hopes is an apologetic smile.  
  
Yuuri averts his eyes and shakes his head. “It’s okay. Sorry for um… hitting your hand like that. I guess you can say that I’m just very protective of my pork products.”  
  
Victor barks out a laugh. “I see… so is it all pork, or just bacon specifically?”  
  
Yuuri looks at him again and smiles. “Well, I do love bacon, especially since it’s everywhere here in the US. But my favorite way to have it is in katsudon. It’s pork cutlet served over rice and is my mother’s specialty. I’ve tried it at few places back in Detroit, but honestly nothing can ever come close to hers. It’s simply the best.” Yuuri let out a soft sigh, full of longing, and again Victor aches for how homesick Yuuri must really be.  
  
Once they finish their meal, they head back towards the hotel, mostly in a comfortable silence as they take in all the lights and sounds of the city. Despite the calm and comfort, however, Victor feels twinges of nervousness starting to simmer inside, slowly rolling waves of uncertainty in his chest. It’s as if he’s trying to navigate through uncharted territory — being attracted and interested in someone, a feeling he hasn’t had in a long time and one that’s stronger than he thinks he’s ever felt — and not having the slightest inkling of what to do. Victor is used to having people throw themselves at him, but most of the time their interest turns out to be shallow and only because of who he is. Victor is not sure if it’s only wishful thinking, but things with Yuuri somehow feel different. Victor knows that Yuuri looks up to him, which probably caused him to be intimated and standoffish at first, and Victor worried he’d never get to show Yuuri who he truly is as a person. However, after spending such a fun day together, maybe at the very least Yuuri can now consider Victor to be a friend.

Could it ever be possible for Yuuri to be attracted to him though, to want to be more than friends? Is Yuuri possibly feeling the same spark of connection, the same one that has awakened something inside Victor?

Victor’s crush on Yuuri is definitely growing stronger by the second, but now he’s terrified because he has absolutely no idea what to do about it.  
  
Arriving back at the hotel, they take the elevator up, passing coy glances back and forth. All the skaters are roomed on the same floor, so they exit together and walk down the empty hallway, muffled voices from the other rooms and their soft footsteps on the carpet the only noises heard. It seems that they’re reaching an impasse — not quite sure how to end the evening. It feels as if Yuuri is as reluctant to say goodnight as Victor is.  
  
They reach Yuuri’s room first; Victor’s only three doors further down. Yuuri turns towards Victor, looking down at the ground as he fidgets with the keycard he’s pulled from his pocket. He then looks up through his lashes and bites his lip before quietly speaking.  
  
“I uh… I had a lot of fun today Victor. Wasn’t quite how I expected the day to turn out, but… but I’m glad we had a chance to spend this time together outside of rehearsal.”  
  
Before he has a chance to overthink, Victor reaches out and gently squeezes Yuuri’s hand. A quick, tender touch, before he pulls back and gives him a warm smile. “I really had a lot of fun too. More than I’ve had in a long time, I must admit. I think I really needed this today Yuuri, so thank you.”  
  
The smile that spreads across Yuuri’s face is breathtaking, so full of happiness and light. “Me too… I mean, I needed this as well, so thank you. I guess... I’ll see you in the morning then?”  
  
Victor suppresses the urge throw his arms around him. He wants to kiss him goodnight — no, he wants to pull Yuuri into his room and pepper his face with a thousand kisses, for them to cuddle up together and sleep in each other’s arms. He knows that can’t happen though, no matter how much he wants, so instead, he summons all his willpower to bid Yuuri farewell.  
  
“Yes, I’ll see you in the morning. Have a goodnight Yuuri. I hope you sleep well.”  
  
“Goodnight Victor.”  
  
Victor walks to his room, feeling Yuuri’s eyes on his back. Just as he’s about to open his door, however, Yuuri calls out.  
  
“I’m sorry again about shooting you in the forehead. It really is very lovely... even though it’s large enough that I easily got a bullseye.”  
  
Victor gasps in horror. _“Yuuri!!”_  
  
Yuuri’s beautiful laugh fills the hall as he quickly ducks inside his room, the sound lingering in Victor’s ears long after the door slams shut.

 

— — — —

 

   
The following week of rehearsal goes smoothly, Yuuri and Victor now having built up an ease and comfortable rapport ever since their evening together. The other skaters are all enjoying themselves as well, with the exception of Yurio and Mickey. The latter is constantly scowling at Chris each time he interacts with Sara, who is playing Mrs. Claus, and pulls her away as soon as their run-through is over. Yurio breaks character the minute his routine ends so as to scream at Jib-Jangle to put him down, who of course only tortures the fiery young skater by swinging him around the rink a few times before releasing his grip. Victor delights in the way he and Yuuri share secret giggles each time they watch the spectacle unfold.  
  
Although he yearns to spend more time alone with Yuuri, the chance to do so never arises. Meals and breaks are now spent with at least one or more of the other skaters joining, and more nights than not find the whole group hanging out together, usually in someone’s hotel room watching bad television, playing card games and gossiping. Despite his displeasure at not having Yuuri all to himself, Victor is having fun. He’s happy that the other skaters are finally opening up more to him and treating him as one of their own. Sure, he assumes that once competitions start up they'll probably once again only see him as the untouchable god of ice, a goal to reach and surpass, but a tiny glimmer of hope resides in his heart that maybe they’ll still maintain the friendships that they’re building.  
  
Finally, the start of the show is upon them; one show scheduled every evening during the two-week run and two performances each Saturday. Each day is a fluster of activity, making sure costumes are on securely, hair and makeup done, everyone accounted for and present when needed. Victor’s costume is a Santa jacket and hat over a fuzzy bright green jumpsuit. Each day his face is painted a matching green. He actually loves how much he looks like the Grinch and struts around stealing snacks out of people’s hands in order to get himself into character. Luckily most just laugh it off, however Yuuri always runs away so as to not let Victor steal his precious treats.

Victor can hardly hold back his squeals of delight the first time he sees Yuuri in costume. The man is simply adorable in his own brown fuzzy jumpsuit, floppy ears, painted black nose and a big branch tied to his head as Max’s makeshift reindeer antlers, just like in the book. Yuuri’s jumpsuit even has a cute little tail and Victor knows he’s going to have to try really hard not to get too distracted watching it wiggle as Yuuri pulls him around on the sled.  
  
The final piece of their set is a beautifully crafted cardboard heart prop. The intricate design allows it to first be folded up to look like the Grinch’s small cold heart, but then easily unfolds to illustrate when his heart grows in size.  
  
Chris’s habit of asking everyone in the vicinity to sit on his lap now becomes a nightly ritual. After every show, each skater, well those who willingly go along with the joke of course, sit on Chris’s lap and recite whether they’ve been naughty or nice. Those who take the risk of stating that they’ve been naughty are rewarded with a slap on the ass, while the nice ones playfully get pushed aside. Victor admits to himself that he’s more than a little jealous that every time Yuuri sits he laughingly proclaims that he’s been naughty. He’s quite surprised how enthusiastically Yuuri receives his butt slap and doesn’t miss the hungry look in Chris’s eyes each time. Victor finally breaks down and questions Chris about it one night. Chris tells him that they’ve known each other since competing in juniors together, and considers Yuuri to be a friend. He must have seen something in Victor’s expression, however, because he’s then quick to state that nothing has ever happened between the two of them, despite having an initial interest in Yuuri a few years ago. Chris’s feelings were never returned so he moved on. The revelation does make Victor feel a little better, but watching Yuuri each night he still can’t help but wonder if he’s changed his mind and now has feelings for the Swiss skater, leaving Victor with no chance.  
  
Victor’s worry comes to a head and slips out one morning as he and Yuuri are sitting down in the hotel restaurant eating breakfast. It’s a rare moment where it’s only the two of them, as the others are either up at the breakfast buffet or haven’t arrived yet, and they’re taking the opportunity to laugh about some of the backstage antics of their colleagues.  
  
“... and you naughty boy, gleefully taking the opportunity to get your ass slapped by Santa every night!” Victor bursts out, straining out a laugh in an attempt to hide his jealousy. However, he abruptly stops when he notices Yuuri has gone quiet and is looking down at his plate, pushing his food around. His face is flushed bright red and Victor suddenly fills with panic that he’s gone too far.  
  
“Oh god, I’m so sorry Yuuri. I was only joking but that was uncalled for. Please… I know I’m an idiot and don’t think before I speak sometimes, but I didn’t mean it. I-I’d hate for you to be upset with me.”  
  
Victor buries his face in his hands, but after a moment hears a quiet chuckle. He peeks through his fingers to see Yuuri shaking his head and laughing, although he’s still blushing. He then gently pulls one of Victor’s hands from his face.  
  
“Hey, it’s okay. Sure you can be blunt and just spit out whatever’s on your mind, but that’s part of your charm. Part of why I like you so much.”

Victor feels his heart skip a beat at Yuuri’s words. Before he can make himself respond, Yuuri continues. “Honestly, I normally don’t do these sort of things. Well, not without the help of alcohol at least. But I’ve been having so much fun with everyone, more than I ever imagined I would, so I guess I’ve just felt comfortable enough to finally get in on the joke.”  
  
Victor nods in understanding, feeling relieved that Yuuri isn’t mad at him.  
  
“You know, I've been thinking about it for a while, and I have to admit I’m still a little surprised that they didn’t pick you for Santa.” Yuuri’s mouth ticks up in a half smile and he looks like he’s studying Victor’s face.  
  
Victor huffs out a laugh. “Right?! I mean I even have the right colored hair and everything!”  
  
Yuuri laughs along, Victor’s earlier faux pas seeming to be behind them. “Don’t get me wrong though. I’m really happy we are paired together, and honestly, I think green suits you.” Yuuri suddenly swipes a finger into his teacup, scooping up some of his green matcha, and boops Victor on the nose. Victor’s mouth falls open in shock.  
  
“But it is too bad… I could’ve been sitting on _your_ lap instead, telling you just how naughty I’ve been.”  
  
Victor sharply inhales. Is Yuuri actually flirting with him? The mental image Yuuri has just given him, along with the sexy seductive smirk he’s now throwing his way sends sparks through Victor’s groin, making him have to shift uncomfortably in his seat.     
  
Before he can give a good retort — or grab and ravish Yuuri right there on the table — Phichit and Leo walk up and join them. Seeming to pick up on the thick tension in the air, they both raise their eyebrows at them questioningly. Phichit then notices the green liquid still dripping off the end of Victor’s nose and starts cackling as he simultaneously whips out his phone. Victor grabs for his napkin to wipe it off before Phichit can get any pictures, but unfortunately, he’s not fast enough for the social media master.  
  
Victor sighs and accepts his fate of being plastered all over the internet with a matcha-covered nose, however, Phichit gives him a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry Victor, I won’t post it. These are just memories for us of our time together. I’m going to set up a private account for all of us to access.”  
  
Victor breathes a sigh of relief and looks back over at Yuuri, who’s staring at him with a small smile, his eyes dark and shimmering, in what Victor swears looks like a combination of affection and lust, and he feels his heart rate increase. Maybe, just maybe, he can allow himself to hope.

 

— — — —

 

The two weeks go by surprisingly quick, and the reviews coming in are positive, both from the media and attendees. Seeing all the bright, happy faces on the children every evening fills Victor with warmth. Once again he relates to his character as it feels like his own heart grows in size with every smile aimed his way.  
  
The skaters and staff are exhausted after every show, due to both the full day of preparation beforehand and the crash after the high of performing. After taking their bows and signing autographs, they all eat a quick meal consisting of catered food, then trudge back to the hotel so as to pass out early, only to get up and start it all again the next morning.  
  
Before succumbing to sleep each night, Victor lays in bed ruminating over what to do about his feelings for Yuuri. Should he just remain grateful for the time he’s already been given with him, holding onto hope they stay in touch after parting ways? Perhaps they’ll only talk when they see each other at competitions. The thought of that happening makes Victor shudder. He doesn’t want to lose Yuuri and the chance to explore whatever this could be that’s simmering between them. He’s not an expert when it comes to relationships, not by a long-shot, but the attraction doesn’t feel as if it’s one-sided anymore. Yuuri still can be difficult to read, but once in a while, he gives Victor just a little more, a small indication that he might be interested. Victor doesn’t peg Yuuri as the type to flirt with just anyone — he’s definitely not like Chris in that respect. So all the times during these past few weeks where Yuuri gets a sudden burst of sexy confidence, knocking Victor down with just one seductive look or a comment that sets his insides on fire, he’s sure that it must mean _something_ .  
  
Should he work up the courage to finally ask Yuuri out? Admit his desperate crush and ask if he’ll give them a chance? It could all end with Victor tragically getting his heart broken, and that thought alone is terrifying, but is it enough to stop him from trying?

 

After all, Victor knows better than anyone that you only win gold when you risk the fall by taking the jump.

 

He's going to go for it, Victor decides. Tomorrow is the last day of the show, so he’ll tell Yuuri after the second performance. Then if he’s rejected, there won’t be the awkwardness of still having to work together anymore, and he can focus on mending his broken heart before competition season picks up again. If Yuuri says yes though ( _oh please let him say yes_ ), then they can hopefully spend all of Sunday together — Victor can even treat Yuuri to a proper date — before having to board their respective flights back home. Maybe he could even convince Yuuri to even reschedule his flight and stay a little longer.  
  
Yes, Victor is really going to go for it, and the perfect plan suddenly pops into his mind. He wants to make a special gesture, something that will be meaningful to only them and show Yuuri how serious he is.

Determined to get this right and feeling giddy at the prospect of it all working out, Victor settles further under the covers and lets sleep overtake him so the morning will arrive that much sooner.

 

— — — —

 

Victor wakes early the next morning and rises to begin putting his plan in place. He needs to hurry up and run to get what's needed in preparation before he’s expected to arrive for makeup. He grabs a coffee and protein bar from the hotel restaurant before rushing out, happy that it's still early enough that no one he knows is around to question where he's running off to. The store is luckily already open, so he makes it in and out in record time, able to quickly stop back at his room to stash his surprise into a duffel bag before heading over to the rink.

After speaking with one of the production assistants, the other item necessary for his plan is secured and all he has to do now is wait until after the second show. Damn, how was he ever going to make it until the end of day?

Time actually moves slower than Victor hopes, despite the busy day with two performances to get through. Victor somehow survives despite having to constantly keep himself from visibly swooning in front of everyone over Yuuri's strength and distractingly cute behind and doggy tail.

As they finish with the after-show meet and greet, the skaters change and begin gathering their things to head back to the hotel. Victor knows this is his chance, even though while working the plan out in his head, he'd forgotten that he would still be sporting a green face. Oh well, hopefully it will be endearing. He grabs the gifts and rushes after Yuuri as he's heading towards the exit, accompanied by Phichit.

“Yuuri, wait a second please!”

Yuuri pauses right by the door and turns, tilting his head and giving Victor an inquisitive look. Victor stops in front of him and holds out a small stuffed poodle.

“Hi… um, I just wanted to say that I’ve really enjoyed working with you on the show. At first when I found out I was assigned the role of the Grinch, I had been pretty upset, thinking that it was an insult. But honestly, I now think that it was the best decision as I had so much fun, more than I thought I would… and honestly… it’s all thanks to you.”

Yuuri stares at him wide-eyed, then looks at the poodle Victor is holding out for him, his hands trembling slightly as he reaches out and takes it.

“You mentioned that you missed your poodle, and I remembered seeing this in the toy store while were there the other week. I know… I know it’s in no way a substitute, but I thought that maybe at least it could be something to hold on to until you are able to go home and see him again.” Victor shrugs and rubs the back of his neck, worried that he’s overstepping.

Yuuri looks at the poodle for a moment then hugs it close to his chest. When he looks back up at Victor, his eyes are shining with unshed tears. He then speaks with his voice barely above a whisper.

“T-Thank you so much Victor. This is probably the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

Victor beams at him, his heart feeling so full that he swears it will burst out of his chest at any moment. He thinks that Yuuri must hear how hard it's beating. Taking a deep breath, Victor then hands Yuuri the cardboard heart from the show, folded up into the smaller size.

“They let me keep the Grinch’s heart from our routine, and I wanted… well, I want you to have it. Just a little keepsake of our time together.”

Yuuri takes the heart and gives Victor a hesitant smile. “Y-You sure? I mean it’s supposed to be your heart after all.”

Victor nods enthusiastically. “Yes! That’s why I want to give it to you.” He hears Yuuri quietly gasp, and notices Phichit is still standing nearby, holding his phone up and most likely recording the exchange. Victor’s nerves begin to come back and he knows he just needs to get through this last bit — there’s no backing out now that Yuuri has the heart in his hand.

“Um… if you could do me a favor? Please don’t unfold it until you’re alone back in your room.”

Yuuri’s eyebrows pinch in confusion and he glances back down at the heart, then back up at Victor. A light pink blush starts to spread across his cheeks.

“O-Okay… I won’t. I’ll wait until later.”

“Thanks Yuuri. Well, I’ll let you guys go now. I… I guess I’ll see you later?” Victor steps back to let them pass. Yuuri gives him a nod and small wave, then he and Phichit take their leave.

Victor grabs his own things and heads back to the hotel to clean up and get ready. The first part of his plan is in place and he can now only hope that the next part will be set into motion once Yuuri opens the heart. For what Yuuri doesn’t know yet is that inside is a handwritten note from Victor:

 

_I might be a Grinch,_

_this much is true._

_But my heart_

_grew three sizes since_

_the day I met you._

 

_Dear Yuuri,_

_There’s so much I want to say but I have trouble finding the right words. Too long have I neglected life and love, but since meeting you I feel as if I might have found a way to experience both again. I know I’m falling for you, which honestly scares me. It scares me so much that I had to write down these words instead of saying them out loud to you. But I want to say them — I want to say them to you so much._

_If you think that maybe you could consider giving me a chance with your heart, and to tell you in person how I feel, then please meet me tonight. I’ll be at the toy store waiting by the big clock at 9:00. If you don’t come, I’ll understand. I only ask then that you keep my gifts and try to remember me fondly. For my heart will always be yours to hold._

_Love,_ _Victor_

 

— — — —

 

Victor arrives a half hour early, his nerves making him too antsy to wait in his room any longer than necessary. He stands by the clock, fidgeting and holding a bouquet of blue roses — Victor isn’t sure if Yuuri likes them but they’ve always been Victor’s favorite and he knows that Yuuri does like the color blue. After getting a couple strange looks from the employees, as well as some customers, he decides to mention what he’s doing to a couple of the cashiers just so he doesn’t get asked to leave. The excited gasps and smiles he receives from them help quell his rapidly beating heart, but only until the time ticks closer to nine o’clock.

As the clock strikes nine, Victor sucks in a breath and turns towards the front doors, holding up the roses and onto the hope that Yuuri will walk through them any second.

 

He doesn’t.

 

Victor waits… and waits… and waits. Glancing up at the clock, he sees it’s now ten after the hour, already feeling like an eternity. He lets his arms fall, the bouquet dangling by at his side, and looks around the lobby. No sign of Yuuri anywhere, only the employees at the cash wrap frowning and whispering to each other as they give Victor pitiful glances. He feels tears stinging behind his eyes, and he squeezes them shut, not wanting to let everyone see him cry. Victor chastises himself for believing that he ever had a chance, for misreading Yuuri’s flirty actions.

He continues to wait, hoping that Yuuri has just been delayed, or maybe that he hadn’t read the note yet, until realizing that thirty minutes has gone by as he sneaks a glance up at the clock one last time; it’s as if the large smiling face is mocking him. Letting out a deep sigh and lifting his sleeve to scrub at his eyes, he decides to count his loses and leave before any further humiliation can come to him.

However, before he can turn and bolt out the door a shrill sound cuts through the store. Victor looks around in confusion, wondering if it’s an alarm and that everyone needs to evacuate, but everyone nearby looks just as confused, including the employees.

Suddenly Victor feels a slap against his forehead, stunning him into stumbling backwards. He reaches up, feeling that something is stuck to his head, and pulling it off he finds it’s a dart with a suction cup attached to one end. _What in the ever living hell?_ A folded piece of paper is taped to the dart. Glancing around, Victor doesn’t see anyone he recognizes, so scrunching his face in confusion, he pulls off the note and unfolds it to read.

 

_Victor (My Grinch),_

_I'm sorry I'm late! It took me some time to work up the courage to open the heart. Imagine my shock and surprise when I read the words I've been hoping to hear you say (and panic when I realized I was already late!). I feel the same, but admit that I’m scared as well, for many reasons._

_But despite my fear, my answer is yes. I want to take the chance… to hear you say the words out loud and to give you my heart in return._

_However, since I caught you the last time we were here, it’s now your turn to catch me. Come find me and make me yours._

_Love,_ _Yuuri_

 

Victor gasps and snaps his head up, eyes searching for his beautiful yet cunning assailant. Suddenly Yuuri appears up on the second floor landing, leaning over the edge and holding up an air horn and dart gun. Victor smiles, holding up the bouquet and shouts “Yuuri!”, but he only receives a laugh and a kiss blown at him in return, before Yuuri disappears from sight again.

 

_Oh you wonderful, adorable little jerk. You’re gonna get it._

 

Victor takes off at a run, the sound of clapping and laughter trailing behind him. He bolts up the escalator, two steps at a time, pausing briefly at the top to look around. Of course Yuuri is nowhere in sight so Victor has no idea which way to go. Suddenly, he’s hit in the chest with a foam bullet and looks up to see that Yuuri is now up on the third level. This man is seriously going to be the death of him.

Victor makes it up the next escalator, pausing to catch his breath, bent over and hands on his knees. He’s a world class athlete yet running up some stairs — moving stairs no less — has him winded. He chalks it up to the thrill of the chase and the way his heart is pounding in anticipation of finally catching the man of his dreams.

Victor hears Yuuri laugh — a sound that is unmistakable even after only knowing him for a few weeks — and sees him off to one end of the floor, ducking through the Barbie dolls and into the adjoining section. Victor immediately takes off after him. The area Yuuri disappeared into is filled with stuffed animals. There’s so many that the place looks like a menagerie. As Victor creeps through, head whipping back and forth looking for the slightest glimpse of that fluffy black hair, Yuuri suddenly runs out from behind a display of unicorns, attempting to head back in the direction of the escalators.

“Ah-ah, not so fast!” Victor drops the bouquet and heaves himself at Yuuri, tackling him at the waist and sending them both flying into large pile of stuffed animals. The whole thing topples over and they land in a huge mess of plushies, both laughing hysterically.

“I… I... I caught you!” Victor pants as he tries to breathe between his uncontrollable laughter.

Yuuri picks up an elephant and gently bops Victor on the head. His smile is so bright and beautiful that it's lighting up the whole room. “That you did. And I say it's about time.”

“ _Yuuri_ , so mean! I’m not sure this bodes well for our relationship that you keep picking on me. You hit me in the forehead with a dart _again_ , Yuuri. Seriously, you made me wait and think you weren’t going to show, only to shoot me in the forehead?”

Yuuri shrugs. “I told you it was an easy target.”

Victor gasps and falls back into the pile of dolls, throwing an arm over his eyes. “I don’t think I will ever recover from this.”

His arm is tugged away from his face, and Yuuri hovers over him, eyes full of joy. He looks like he’s about to kiss him and Victor’s heart somehow speeds up even more. Yuuri leans down and Victor closes his eyes, feeling Yuuri’s lips gently kiss his forehead. Soft and delicate, just a feather light brush against his skin. Victor’s eyes snap open and Yuuri is looking at him with such affection that Victor is pretty sure he’s going to cry.

“You’re such a dramatic dork.” Yuuri sighs.

“But I’m your dork.” Victor retorts, making Yuuri laugh again. However, his expression suddenly turns shy and he looks down at his lap, fidgeting with the elephant’s trunk.

“Are you, Victor? A-Are you really mine?” Yuuri whispers and he looks so sweet and vulnerable in this moment, as if his insecurity about it all is rising to the surface.

Victor gently places his fingers under Yuuri’s chin, tilting his face up so he can look into his eyes. He slowly runs his thumb across Yuuri’s bottom lip and feels him tremble.

“Yes, I’m yours. If you’ll have me, that is. I’m…” Victor takes a steadying breath. “I’m falling in love with you, Yuuri. I want nothing more than to be your dork. For as long as you'll have me.”

Yuuri huffs out a laugh, his breath ghosting over Victor’s fingertips, his lovely amber eyes sparkling. “Me too. Ah, what I mean is that… I’m falling in love with you too. I was scared about how strong my feelings were getting though, because I always looked up to you and never thought I’d be good enough for you, the great Victor Nikiforov. What could you ever see in someone like me? Just a dime-a-dozen skater. But after getting to know you more these past few weeks, I realized I was falling in love with the _real_ you. Not the Living Legend of skating, but the silly, sweet, extremely dorky, real Victor.”

Victor gives him a beaming smile and caresses his cheek. Yuuri is then leaning in, so Victor moves to meet him, his eyes fluttering shut at the first touch of their lips. Yuuri’s are soft, if slightly chapped, and Victor feels as if he’s soaring. He cups Yuuri’s face with both hands and Yuuri wraps his arms around Victor’s waist, pulling their bodies closer. The kiss remains sweet and chaste, but no less electrifying.

Suddenly, the sound of applause fills the room and they jolt back to see a crowd of employees and customers standing nearby, clapping and cheering for them. Glancing sheepishly at Yuuri he sees the man’s face is bright red, but laughing. Victor is sure his own face is the color of Santa’s jacket, but joins in the laughter and pulls Yuuri into a hug again before standing up and pulling Yuuri along with him. The two take a sweeping bow, causing the clapping and whoops to get louder.

“I suppose we should help them clean up the mess we made.” Victor says as he inspects the damage. Stuffed animals of all shapes and sizes are strewn everywhere.

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Yuuri crouches down and starts to collect the plushies. “God, there’s so many of them. You just had to knock me into a display, didn’t you?”

“Hey at least it was a soft landing. Wouldn’t want to damage that naughty ass of yours, now would I?” Victor smirks and gives him a wink. When he turns to help pick up the mess, he’s whacked in the head again with another stuffed animal.

“Keep talking like that, and you’ll never get a chance to find out just how naughty me and my ass can really be.”

Victor gasps and spins around to see Yuuri bending over to start arranging the toys he’s collected. He quickly strides over and as Yuuri stands up Victor presses himself flush against Yuuri’s back, feeling him gasp.

Victor wraps an arm around Yuuri’s waist and whispers in his ear. “I’m sorry my dear. I promise to behave. I’ll be so good in fact, that I’ll even take you out to dinner first, how does that sound? Will you then maybe show me your naughty side?” He gently kisses his temple and takes a step back so Yuuri can face him.

“Hmm… sounds perfect. And my naughty side is thinking that I could really go for some pancakes again. I could use another cheat day.”

Victor takes Yuuri’s hand and gently kisses his knuckles. “Anything you want, my love.”

“Maybe I’ll even share my bacon with you this time.” Yuuri laughs.

Victor throws his arms around Yuuri, hugging him tight. “Oh Yuuri, you really do love me!”

Victor retrieves his abandoned bouquet on their way out and gifts the roses to Yuuri, who blushes adorably and rewards Victor with another kiss. At the diner, Yuuri gets a double order of bacon and does in fact share a couple pieces with Victor, laughing as Victor insists he hand feed them to him. They then order dessert to go and enjoy it back in Yuuri’s room, sharing sweet, sugary kisses in between bites. The rest of the evening is spent wrapped up in each other’s arms, and Victor finally gets a chance to have Yuuri sit on his lap. He can now confidently confirm that both Yuuri and his glorious ass are indeed, incredibly naughty in the best way possible. This Grinch’s heart definitely was not the only thing growing three sizes that night.

Victor could never have imagined that an ice show would help him finally find the happiness he has been looking for. But now, as the show was finally drawing to a close, Victor had received the best Christmas, and in his case, birthday gift he could ever hope to receive. Yuuri has given him life and love, and for the first time in his life, Victor was determined to never let it go.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, the toy store in this story is inspired by the FAO Schwartz flagship store in NYC. The description is slightly based more off my memories from when I visited the Fifth Avenue location as a child, and reference from the movie 'Big'. If you remember that movie, the store is featured in the scene where Tom Hanks and Robert Loggia danced "Heart & Soul" and "Chopsticks" on large floor piano. That store closed down a few years back, but I'm very excited to hear that it just recently reopened, and now located in Rockefeller Center. I definitely plan on making a visit there sometime soon (the pictures online of the new store look incredible!).
> 
> Thanks to [ajwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajwolf/pseuds/ajwolf) for the beta! Your support and advice are always invaluable!! <3
> 
> Come say hi, I’m Zupsgirl1 on [Tumblr](http://Zupsgirl1.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JustUsThreeZs?lang=en), [Dreamwidth](https://zupsgirl-1.dreamwidth.org/), and [pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Zupsgirl1)


End file.
